Jackie Sparrow
by 102Tex102
Summary: I am Jackie, Jacklin, Sparrow the mysterious and insane daughter of Jack—Captain Jack—Sparrow. He says he's never been that drunk before but he has and ba-da-bing! Ba-da-boom! I arrive. And just like him...I'm a pirate...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or claim any rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean I simply want to add an extra story in there.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Heard of the Sparrows?**

For weeks I had gone from bar to bar winning bets that I could beat any man in an arm wrestle...and I have. Men the size of canons to little boys, I've beaten them all. They think I cheat but just because my arm isn't the size of theirs. Mine is slim but muscular for a woman. I'm not overly built but if you compare mine to a man's it's not far off. My hair reaches the back of my knees and is a raven black. My eyes are like ebony and scare people a night which gives me a boost. My neck poises like a swan and my face like an olive. My skin lightly kissed by the sun from all my time on pirate ships.

The hour was dawn when I left with well over twenty schillings in my purse. Rumours had told me that they were promoting a Captain to Commodore. This meant most guards would be off and I could get my hands on a ship. I stopped by a stable in town and washed my face.

"Hush, hush." I whisper to the horse that belonged to this stall. I gave it a pat then left for the blacksmith's. I watched the handsome apprentice leave the shop. I walked straight in and looked over the swords with ease since the blacksmith was out from drinking...drinking rum after closer observation. I take out a sword of steel with silver weaved into the handle and give it a few swings. It's almost perfectly balanced and sharp to the point. "This will definitely do." I say to myself leaving my iron sword in the holder and taking my new one in my sheath. Most would be at the ceremony and so the roads and paths were almost empty say those who weren't invited, whores, pirates, drunks and thieves. All the nobles would be going.

I make my way down to the docks and watch some pirate with dark dreadlocks as he sneaks onto a ship for the Navy. He must be toying with the worst men in the Navy since it takes them at least two minutes to notice his absence. I walk along until I see the girl fall from the stone walls. Placing my materials on the docks I sprint and dive in. The water is freezing and the fact this woman is in a heavy dress doesn't make it easier when I finally do get hold of her. The pirate that toyed with the guards ripped the dress of the girl and we swam her to the docks.

"I've got her." Says the man in red as he and his mate drag her onto the pier. "Not breathing." He adds.

"Move!" I order using my knife to cut the ropes on her bodice. Just as I tore the bodice off her she lurched the water from her lungs gasping for breath. "Oh no." I whisper as guards come running guns and all. That's when I notice the gold necklace the girl wears.

"Where did you get that?" The other pirate asks as the guards swarm us in blue and red coats.

"Elizabeth?" A man with curled grey hair whimpers and helps the girl up. "Shoot him."

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" The girl- Elizabeth- asks with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I believe a thanks is in order." I step back and hide my hand from view. The other pirate awkwardly tried to shake the Commodore's hand before the Commodore lifted the shirt sleeve and revealed the branded P to all. "Had a run in with the East Indian Trading Company have we?" He grabs my hand with a tight grip and reveals my mark too. "You also?"

"Hang them." This man with the grey curls was going to be a pain.

"Keep your guns on them and fetch some irons." He lifted the sleeve on the the pirates arm higher and saw the tattoo...Sparrow? "Well well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain, Jack Sparrow, if you please." This is the man my mother told me was my father, the man I'm named after...

"I don't see your ship, Captain." The Commodore explains.

"He said he was going to commandeer one."

"Told you he was telling the truth, these are his sir." The chubbier man says handing the Commodore Jack's possessions.

"A compass that doesn't point north," he places the compass back onto the pile and un-sheaths the sword, "and I half expected it to be made of wood. You are by far the worst pirate I have every heard of.

"But you have heard of me." I smile and hold my wrists behind me so they can't see my tattoo. Just then a man holding two iron shackles arrived. Not only did Jack get shackled but so did I. I saw my things get picked up by a little boy, he looked around until he saw me. I smiled and nodded at the empty wine barrel to his left. He smiled back and left them in there...now to escape.

"Finally!" I hear Jack say as he holds the chain across Elizabeth's neck. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore my effects please- and my hat...Commodore!" The Commodore nods and the effects are passed to Elizabeth who then straps them on Jack.

"Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shoved Elizabeth forward and dived for the rope. He was lifted into the air and swung around.

"Now can you shoot him?" Asked Elizabeth's father.

"Fire at will!" Fire were shot at Jack but they missed, so much for military men. At Jack's escape two men were ordered to take me into the prison.

It was damp and men would whistle at me and the dog holding the keys. So many times I wasn't sure which they were whistling at. My purse was safe between my legs where they didn't search. Instead they threw me in this cell and left me. I used the dagger in my boot to pick at the lock but it isn't working. As soon as I heard the doors open I hid my dagger in my boot again and waited. They threw Jack in the cell on the opposite side of the men to my right and left again. I lean my head against the wall and go to sleep.

_Bang! _I heard the canons fire and leaped from the corner to the window. Fires blazed the streets, woman screamed and children cried, men would either save themselves or try to save everyone else. The Navy men ran through the streets after the pirates.

"It's the pearl." I heard Jack hum as a canon ball burst through the wall...right between mine and Jack's cells.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" I take my knife out of my boot and hack away at the wall.

"You'll just blunt your knife." Jack warned sinking back to the ground before crawling over to the bar,picking up a bone and beginning to whistle.

"What are you doing here Jack? Mum said you would be with a wench at Singapore or Tortuga." I wheeze as the adrenaline rains out of me.

"Mum? Who's your mum? Who are you? Have I been stuck in prison with you before?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm Jacklin, I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Chase Begins**

Jack leans back his eyes wider than it should be humanly possible.

"Oh I'm sorry, have I caught the Captain Jack Sparrow by surprise?" Jack shakes his head so he isn't vulnerable anymore.

"I've never actually been that drunk." He insists whistling some more as the dog slowly approaches. He coaxes it closer and whistles some more but something he says scares the dog away- no- it was the two pirates that just broke through the door disappointed.

"This ain't the armoury." One stated with brown and yellow teeth.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." The ebony skinned one said.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God forsaken island, shrinking into the distance." The slightest hint of moonlight shone...

"So there is a curse." I looked back at the scene and smiled at the ebony man holding a hand around Jack's throat.

"You know nothing about." The ebony man hissed about to leave...until he spotted me.

"Why, hello, there darling." The older looking pirate said approaching slowly and creepily. I smile sweetly then pull out my dagger and hold it across his throat.

"No point in doing that girl." The ebony man warned with an evil smile. My teeth shown like a dog I kick through the bars and stepped back so they couldn't get to me. It didn't matter since they left.

"That's very interesting." Jack says looking at the bone from his cell. I sink back to the ground at the back of the cell and go back to sleep.

The next time wake is to the handsome blacksmith talking to Jack. The bars hit the ground and they take off.

"Jack! Jack!" I scream after him. I don't hear him and after a while I know he's left. "No." I hiss and begin to smack into the bars, my full body doesn't even cause dust to fall. My knees buckle and I can't help but feel weak and helpless. "Hey! Hey!" A guard rushes down with his gun in hand.

"Stop making so much noise." He orders about to leave.

"Get me the Commodore." I growl.

"What would the Commodore want to see you for?" He asks very sure of himself.

"I can get him Captain Jack Sparrow and the blacksmith's apprentice." I reply and within the hour the Commodore is at my cell ready to listen.

"How could you possibly get Jack Sparrow?" He asks straight to the point.

"I'm his daughter," I lift my sleeve and show him the tattoo, "I can get you anything at sea and anyone. I will travel with you and navigate you to where the Black Pearl makes birth." I insist feeling the craze in me rise.

"What's your price?" He rests his hand on his sword hilt with ease.

"Freedom is my price, you can have anything else." A cruel smile streaked his face.

"No deal." He begins to walk away.

"Fine! I want to get out of here at least for a little while. That's my price, we don't get Jack you get his daughter in your midst and if we get Jack and the blacksmith's-"

"William Turner," he cuts in with disgust.

"-him then you get three more for the gallows. Either way you win." The craze disappeared when he had the cell unlocked. He slipped me into shackles and I wasn't allowed any weapons...say my dagger hidden from them all.

They take me onto the Interceptor, some Naval vessel, and I'm made to stay on the boat within his sight the whole time. I'm not allowed to get too close to anyone and no where near the sides or the wheel. He isn't taking any chances.

"Commodore." One of his men says staring over at another ship. In the water are Navy men paddling closer to the ship from the other.

"Brash Turner, too brash." The Commodore says as I spot Jack and William over at the other ship. Men scatter about as the Commodore shouts orders and leaves me by the door in his office. They make our way across the gap to where Jack and William are on the other ship.

I watch the Navy men swing across to the other ship and lay back while Jack and William come over here and cut the rope that join to the other ship. William kicks off the planks and Jack takes the wheel.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make waves, we would have had a hard time of it on our own!" Jack calls over as we leave. I look back at shore and kick myself for not getting all my stuff.

"Who're you?" William asks his head tilted to one side.

"I'm Jacklin Sparrow," I lift my chin towards Jack, "his daughter." William turns and looks over at Jack.

"Really?" I smile and nod adding a shrug when he still doesn't seem to believe me.

"My mother told me he would be at Tortuga or Singapore but here he is in my hometown." I say leaning on the barrier.

"You grew up at Port Royal? How come I never saw you?" He asks obviously not thinking I'm a pirate. I lift my shackles and wave them in his face.

"I'm a pirate." He ignores my statement and looks at the shackles.

"I'll get you out of them, come on maybe they have something we can use." He adds as we walk below deck. We go down the extra level to find the cargo hold. "Here." He says holding a hammer and axe.

"Hit my hands and no pirate in the world can protect you." I warn moving my head back ad craning my neck to do so. William laughs and begins his work, it's loud almost deafening but he finally gets the chains apart.

"If we could find a key," he begins taking a look at the bars on my wrists.

"Don't worry Will, when we get to land Ill burn them off." I hint walking back up at Jack's call for William.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know because the Commodore-"

"Commodore Norrington."

"That guy, said a lot about you and seems to have a personal hate for you." We reach the deck to find Jack wondering around shouting William's name.

"William! William. William!"

"Jack!" William and I call out in unison. Jack stumbles and makes his way over proudly.

"There you are, not wooing this one are you?" He asks and I punch him. "I deserved that." He adds.

"Of course, that was from mother as well." I inform him patting his shoulder and tightening the ropes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Wonders of Tortuga**

Jack and William leave me to go find a man named Joshua Gibbs while I go and see my mother.

"Who's there?" The woman hisses after I disturbed her from her bedding with some drunk with gold to spare.

"You know who it is!" I call to her from the waiting room in the brothel.

"Jacklin? I told you never to come back again!" She yells referring to when I was ten and left home after Jack.

"You told me to leave and never come back but didn't specify-"

"Don't get attitude with me, kiddo. I clothed you and fed you, I could have made you into a lady but you got _his_ personality." She growls dressing into actual clothing and taking money from the now asleep customer.

"I haven't seen you in almost over a decade and you treat me like this? What kind of mother does that?" I ask throwing my arms into the air.

"One who now has to work to live! I was going to marry a Naval Commander before Jack came along and planted you, drunk!" This was it every single time I saw her at the age of ten, it's all Jack's fault, poor me!

"Fine. Let's try again... How are you doing mother?" I ask calmer than before.

"Recently it was a drunk earlier I had three pirates and last night I lost count since they were celebrating something." I shrivelled grossly and left. My mother used to be a noble but her father died, her mother moved away leaving mother with her cousin. She was engaged to an old officer that could barely lift his finger and ate like a pig before Jack came along and wooed her along the docks. She gave him her drinks since she was too depressed to drink then it went too far and I came along nine months later.

The next day I find Jack and William with their Gibbs as they walk along the pier looking at a line of sailors. Each one as mad as Jack according to Mr. Gibbs...but is anyone really as mad as Jack? Can anyone be as mad as Jack?

"Mr Cotton's parrot...same question."

_"Ready to sail!"_ It squawked. I shake my head and sit on an empty barrel rim while they continue along the line, the only thing that makes me pay attention again is when Jack is slapped.

"That one I did deserve." I hear him reply to William.

"You stole my boat!" The ebony woman hissed.

"I didn't steal your boat! Borrowed without permission with the intention of giving it back." Jack replies.

"But you didn't!" I smile and giggle over at them.

"You'll get another one." Jack insists.

"A better one," William adds trying to help out.

"A better one." Jack repeats.

"That one." William points to the Interceptor swaying calmly in the water further out.

"That one?" Jack growls back at Will turning back to the woman. "Aye, that one. What you say?" He asks the rest.

"Aye!" They all cheer grabbing what little they have plus the supplies we need on the ship, before we all boarded.

We set sail after boarding, I was on the simple task of scrubbing the deck, simple but painful to every inch of your body, finger tips to back bones.

Jack stands high and mighty at the wheel as the clouds move in on us. We can all see that we're going to be caught in a storm but we have, supposedly, the best Captain.

The waves crash against us, rain and seawater is sprayed on us. The sky is made up of dark clouds, grey, black even dark green. The water chills the toes in your boots. Wave after wave we're rocked from side to side, it's worse than having your head bashed against a wall- which has happened to me before. That's what happens when you call a woman a fat, ugly man, especially when she's only pregnant... Not too specific?

"Does he know what he's doing?" William yells at me as we struggle to tie the knot.

"God I hope so!" I call back the rain stinging my face and crippling my fingers with cold.

"How does he know where to go?" William asks as we get slammed against the steps together.

"The compass!" We both stare up at Jack slowly as he stares down at his compass that never points north - but to what you want most, for Jack...it's the Black Pearl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Code...**

_How do you deal with such a storm?_ I wonder as I throw a rotten fish overboard. I have to scrub again and again don't I? I look about the ship, nothing but seaweed and washed on fish. Actually i think someone found a boot at one stage. "How did we survive that?" William asks walking beside me on port side.

"I don't know. Maybe Calypso is working in our favour." I suggest throwing a bunch of seaweed back into the water.

"Calypso?" _Are you kidding me?_

"Calypso, the goddess. Have you not heard of her?" William shakes his head. I look at the deck and shake my head then to my sword. "Think you can dance and talk at the same time?" William's brow furrows and I step back unsheathing my sword.

"Oh..." He sighs and receives one from a crew member watching.

"So how is your sword play William?" I ask twirling the sword along my fingers.

"I could have beaten Jack if he hadn't cheated." We both look at Jack.

"Pirate." I shrug as he lurches at me. I side-step and slam my fist down on his sword. These are French swords, yes the wielders are British but the swords are like the ones Musketeers used. Thin blade to poke your enemy full of holes...if you're quick.

"So, Calypso?" I somersault in the air after running up the wooden beam.

"Calypso is the goddess nymph on the island, Ogygia. Rumour is it that her father is Atlas, the Titan said to be holding up the world." I explain dodging blows and beating away strikes.

"So why is she so important to pirates?" He asks as I take his sword with the little tweak of my wrist.

"Gives us someone to believe in. Would you prefer to worship a male sea god or a beautiful female?" William shrugged taking the sword off me and handing it to the other crewman. "You could say she's a sort of witch, all the things people say she's done for them."

"Wait isn't she supposed to be...in many forms...?" William wondered unsure.

"You'll learn more about it later, William, for now...let's get Elizabeth back for you."

* * *

The passage was full of ship, crushed against rocks, some had marine life swimming about them. The air was of mist and the mood about the crew was chilling to the bone. "Dead men tell no tales." Mr. Cotton's parrot sung from the sails.

"Puts a chill in the bones, the amount of ships claimed by this passage." Mr. Gibbs says as we all look over the side at the water.

"How is it Jack came by that compass?" William asked Gibbs as they walked off. I walked up to Jack near the wheel.

"Who's going?" I asked Jack. "Captain?" I added quickly.

"Mr. Turner and I will go ashore." I shook my head.

"I should go too." I insist but he's out of earshot walking over to where Mr. Gibbs and Will are settled.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack ordered a few seconds later.

"Aye, Captain, aye!" The crew replied in unison.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack added tilting his head back to me only the slightest.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Mr. Gibbs asks stumbling over to Jack.

"Keep to the Code." I hear Jack say as I walk with them about the ship.

"Aye, the Code." Mr. Gibbs replies thick with the pirate tongue. Jack and William paddle into the caves disappearing into the mist.

"Who gets to be Captain if Jack doesn't return?" I ask Mr. Gibbs with a wry smile.

"Aye, I not willing to fight you for this ship." Mr. Gibbs replies walking off.

* * *

"Boat!" Mr. Cotton's parrot croaked. I stumbled over to the side in time to help...a woman in a red dress and William.

"Not more pirates." She says with the face of an angel.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Gibbs says.

"Mr. Gibbs?" So this must be Elizabeth...not a pirate or wench...maybe a lady.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asks William as he climbs on.

"Jack?... Jack Sparrow?" This girl was going to annoy me, I could tell already.

"He fell behind..." William said taking Elizabeth below deck. Everyone else was stunned into silence...the famous Jack Sparrow...fell behind.

"Keep to the Code!" Mr. Gibbs commands.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quick!" The ebony woman orders. _So she's the new Captain?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Pirates and Ladies...**

Instead of staying on deck I follow William and Elizabeth down below deck. Elizabeth is lecturing William about being a pirate all of a sudden but, this boy, has pirate blood in him. "Why did you take it?" William suddenly asked after Elizabeth handed him the medallion.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate." Elizabeth confessed with a wavy voice. "That would have been awful." She tried to console.

"It wasn't your blood they needed." William admits staring at the medallion. "It was my father's blood. My blood." His hand clasped around the golden medallion. "The blood of a pirate." He breathes.

"Will, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth says. I look away for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. "Please forgive me." A hear the smack of William's hand onto the table. Elizabeth breezes passed me.

"William..." I mumble and he meets my eyes.

"Please Jackie, leave me be." He says but I sit on the chair Elizabeth used seconds ago.

"William Turner, you listen to me." He lowers his eyes. "Being a pirate makes you an outlaw, true, but not unequal. My mother was a Commoner about to marry an Officer when Jack turned up. You and Elizabeth can still be...together, but not live in a mansion on a tropical island." I explain.

"Do you know what it's like? You grow up hating pirates then you find out you are one-"

"A child does not have to follow the parents. We have a short life and need to choose our own way. Go to the city, become the best blacksmith there. Get married and have ten kids, I'm going to sail the seas because they're beautiful and mysterious..." William locks eyes with me again.

"Are you sure you're Jack's daughter?" I nod with a small smile.

"I would hate not to be, I've followed him all over the oceans." I chuckle leaning back. "Now William, stop being a little boy and come back up on deck. I could use help scrubbing the deck."

As we climb back on deck, it's chaos. "What's happening?" I call to the ebony woman.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us!" She replies. I run up beside her and pull out the telescope.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth says climbing up as well.

"Tell them that when they've caught us." I hiss at her.

"We're shallower on the draft right?" Elizabeth continues.

"Aye." We all say turning to her.

"Well then, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" She asks as we all stare over to where she's pointing.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs says before yelling orders. They haul anything we don't need overboard.

"It was a good plan." I hear the whisper turning back to see the Black Pearl gaining on us. "Up till now." I pull out the telescope and stare back at Barbossa.

"Gibbs! we have to make a stand!" William says, _oh William you cannot kill the undead... _"We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" The ebony woman and I say in unison.

"Anything, everything! Anything we have left." Everyone's hair is being thrown around in the wind.

"Load the guns!" Gibbs move onto the deck. "Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!" Gibbs yells thumping amongst the men to get them moving.

We all scuttle about, I move below deck and then to the sub-deck to help load the guns. I stuff them with cutlery and bottles, after drinking the rum on them, of course. Once we're loaded I bolt back up to the wheel. "The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter!" Gibbs yells scurrying up. "She'll take us without every presenting a target!"

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Elizabeth advices. "On the starboard side!" She confirms when no one says anything or moves.

"It has the element of surprise." William confesses.

"You're daft, lady. You both are!" Captain ebony woman says spinning the wheel.

"Daft like Jack." Gibbs cheers running back and shouting orders. As the anchor caught on something the boat snapped. Wood shards floated amongst the white frothed waters and the boat stopped suddenly turning sideways. I lost balance falling overboard. I gripped the side with my fingertips, they blared a dangerous white, cold and wet.

"Let go!" Elizabeth ordered and the boat turned around faster swinging me around with it. I looked down as the from went a little to high above the water for my liking. I could hear the sound of men yelling and roaring at each other...then the canons blasted. The ship shook as it was hit by heavy balls of iron.

Realising that they would need me in this fight I urged myself to get back on the boat. I flipped over backwards pulling out my pistol at the same time. By the way, all these I borrowed from the cargo.

I fired ducking to reload and jumping back up to fire again, I aimed at their heads and necks sometimes even their legs to slow them down. I turned to see if Elizabeth had anymore bright ideas but instead William ran off. I chased him but saw him go below deck and not jump overboard, so he's not being a coward.

I looked back over at the Pearl...they're about to board. They reached for grapples and rope moving towards the side. Suddenly another canon went off and the sail began to squeak tumbling down. I fell onto my butt when the boat shook. "Help!" I heard and looked down at Will.

"Hang on!" I called back looking for a way to get him out. "Try to move the beams!" I yell down at him before I hear the cackle behind me. They've boarded. I stab my sword into a pirate behind me and kick him back off it turning back to help William. Elizabeth shoves beside me.

"Will!" She cries while I turn around and fight of the pair about to abduct Elizabeth. "Will!" She cries again as we're dragged away. I'm tackle to the ground and then dragged off.

"Elizabeth!" I hear William yell. We're taken over and then suddenly Barbossa's men cheer as Barbossa raises the medallion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Parley?...**

"If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." One pirate warns circling us with his pistol.

"Well I'm thinking it now." I say. He stops and walks back to me.

"What?" I lean closer barely able to move in this roped position.

"_Parley._" I whisper. As he's about to hit me a commotion starts between Elizabeth and Barbossa.

"You've got to stop it!" She screams as the Interceptor explodes...with William...

"Welcome back, miss." Barbossa says holding her so she won't move. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." He throws her amongst his men. I climb out from under the rope and pull her back.

"Leave her!" I growl walking her back over to the crew.

"And who ye be?" Barbossa wonders.

"Jackie...Jackie Sparrow." I answer loving the sight as eyes widen around me.

"_Sparrow?_" Barbossa whispers.

"Barbossa!" A familiar voice yells. We all turn back to William, soaked and holding a gun. "She goes free!" He says jumping off the railing and onto the deck.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asks approaching him at a stroll.

"She goes free." William says again.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa says which makes everyone quiet.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack whispers quickly. William climbs back onto the railing and holds the gun under his chin.

"You can't. I can." He says. _Oh William you twit!_

"Who are you?" Barbossa asks shaking his head.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." _A bit over the top?_ I shake my head then hit it against the wooden beam.

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" A Barbossa crew-member yells.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davey Jones' Locker." William cuts in.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa says with a smile.

"Elizabeth goes free." William says quickly.

"Yes, we know that one. Be there anything else?"

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." He adds. I shake my head looking over at jack pointing to himself.

"Agreed." Barbossa says stepping forward.

* * *

We're at a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Elizabeth is on the plank being forced forward with sword by Barbossa's crew. "Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" William said leaping forward to Barbossa but only to be pulled back by his crew.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa hissed back ending it with a chuckle that was caught on by the rest of his crew like a disease. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it?" Barbossa admitted and Elizabeth turned around slightly. Barbossa walked forward holding out his hand. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." He adds wryly and his men laugh with him.

Elizabeth's face twisted with disgust but she turned and untied the bodice, stripping off the red rags and throwing them at Barbossa. Men whistled at her in the thin white of her undergarments. "Goes with your black heart." She says through grit teeth.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Barbossa smiles throwing it back into the crowd.

Elizabeth walks forward then stops at the end to stare back at Will. "Too long!" A hulk of a man says, his skin ebony and decorated like he was from a tribe. He slams his foot on the plank and Elizabeth falls off with a small squeal.

"Barbossa!" I yell and he turns towards me slowly. "I'm going too." I hiss climbing under the rope and out onto the plank. I dive off before without looking back or worrying about the others. I help Elizabeth and we swim to shore.

"That'd be the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack says as we reach the sand and turn back to see the Black Pearl disappear like a small dot.

"But you were marooned on this island before!" Elizabeth begins as Jack walks off. "We can escape the same way you did." I shake my head looking out. After a few minutes the ship was gone and Jack and Elizabeth returned with bottles of rum.

"Get some wood, we're building a fire." Jack said to me before walking ahead holding a bottle of rum. I nod and walk about the island after some wood.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry of it seems more talk than action but...well...I don't actually have an excuse for that so get over it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**In The Navy...**

The fire was huge and warm. We danced around it tipsy and mad. "We're devils, we're black sheep. We're really bad eggs! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" We sing in unison. I collapse on the sand and take the last swig of my rum.

"I love this song!" Jack cheers a little more drunk than me or Elizabeth. I hear them laugh then a stumble. "Really bad eggs!" Jack yells falling onto the sand. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew. We'll sing it all the time." He announces.

"And you'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth says fiercely. _God I hope this woman and Jack don't to intimate...he's my dad so it could get a little awkward._

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world." Jack replies. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know." He sung. "It's not just a keel, a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." He says.

I roll over and walk to the end of the beach when I hear Elizabeth begin to console. Sure it's cold and dark but, I'm alone and it's quiet...time to get some shut-eye.

Smoke fills my nostrils like a vile smell. My eyes shoot open to see the burning trees and the sound of exploding glass. "What have you done?" I yell leaping to my feet as Elizabeth ducks. "You've burnt everything! You know that we common people live of this!" She rolls her eyes continuing to press on with whatever these noble women do when they're marooned on an island burning trees.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" Jack yells joining me. "What are you doing?"

"Yes you stupid girl! What _are_ you doing?" I hiss when suddenly Elizabeth swings around.

"Yes the rum is gone!" She says.

"Why is rum gone!" Jack and I growl back at her.

"One, because it is a vile drink, that can turn even the most respectful men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" She explains with a snotty tone.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asks again as Elizabeth plants herself on the sand looking out at sea.

"Just wait Sparrows, give it one hour, maybe two, and you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack pulls his gun. I snatch it from his hands.

"Save it for Barbossa." I add holstering it at my belt and walking in the opposite direction. I step into the water and sit on the dry shore the water brushing my ankles like a massage.

* * *

Elizabeth was right...around two hours later white sails were in view.

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth complains once we're aboard.

"No!" Her father replies as men scuttle to prepare to leave. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal, not go gallivanting after pirates!" He roars walking to the wheel.

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth calls back.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy." Her father says warily.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth explains.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack utters stepping forward. "The Pearl was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" He looks between Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth's father.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." Norrington says like a real Navy officer.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this." Elizabeth frets following him along the deck. "For me... As a wedding gift." She adds in. _Playing the wild card here?_

"Elizabeth? Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Her father asks beside her.

"Yes I am." She says. _Bingo!_

"A wedding. I love weddings!" Jack cheers. "Drinks all around!" The Commodore glares at Jack. I think I survive most things by keeping my mouth shut and just observing.

"Mr. Sparrow. You will accompany these men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase: _silent as the grave. _Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." The two men beside him drag him off.

"Anything for me Commodore?" I ask with a smile.

"Take her below deck." _Oh nice of him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Take A Walk...**

So here I am, in a cell, with mould along the walls and some low rank Navy bloke scrubbing the floors. "You missed a spot." I say and he splashes the water at me.

"Bloody pirates." He curses.

"You Royal Navy? If I'm the lowest of them all shouldn't I be cleaning the decks rather than you? Mate." He stopped and looked up at me. A young lad, blue eyes and brown hair. He could be an Officer one day.

"I suppose that makes sense. But I'm not allowed to, the Commodore would throw me overboard." He says like a child.

"Well, I guess you could miss out on all that fighting then, eh?" He shakes his head unlocking the iron door.

"Don't get me into trouble." He hopes taking out the keys. As soon as he open the door, I grip his coat and throw him in, locking the door behind him. "Hey! That's not fair." He complains.

"Pirate, mate." I reply taking a look at the wall where there hang my sword and pistol. I make to the deck while the men are all distracted as I turn back...skeletons... "Look!" I order and run up to the wheel as a vantage point. I spot Elizabeth down in a swords clash before me... to stay or to go?

I'll stay. I leap into action pulling out my pistol and firing it an anything that isn't human or non-living...basically anything undead I shot. This was a worthless fight but at least it could slow them down...slow them down. _Knees, elbows - the joints!_ I drop from the top and begin to slice and their knees. They drop but then they stop to reconnect the joints.

I twirl and slide, duck and dive, across the deck. Dodging then jabbing. I spot the bell and begin to run for it. I barely remember to breath at each movement. Something warm slides down my leg, I feel a sharp pain shoot up my and look down at the crimson red liquid oozing from my thigh. I slash at the skeleton that stabbed me and throw him into the bell. Then again and again until I hear Commodore Norrington make the call to retreat back to the ship.

A growl comes from behind me and there stands three skeleton pirates...this should be interesting. Suddenly something sweeps me from the deck. "You owe me." I hear someone say and turn to my little Navy cleaner.

"Thanks." I say as we drop in the water. I gasp for air when we come back up. "Come on, better save your lot."

"I just got you out of there, you stay here." He orders starting to swim over.

"Mate, when you fight the undead what's better the amount you've got or two extra?" I ask when we make it to the vessel.

"Fine, but try not to get stabbed again."

"Oh no you don't, you're just a kid you're staying somewhere safe." I hiss splashing him and swimming around to the boats. I climbed up the ropes and struggle to get aboard with the whole bleeding leg and everything.

I deflect the attack and kick back my skeleton opponent with my bad leg - which of course hurts...a lot. Commodore Norrington falls down at my feet. I take my gun and shoot his attacker. "Just like old times mate." I joke helping him up and fighting beside him against the never ending army of undead.

We're all fighting until the skeletons suddenly...become whole...flesh and bone. Everyone stops just to watch the moon appear and disappear behind clouds. The man I just shot drops to the ground with a grunt. The others look about each other confused and unsure.

Commodore Norrington and I hold our swords at their throats. Mine looks back, old with a beard of grey and skin like leather...then drops his sword. They all follow suit, perhaps not wanting to die like this. "Parley?" I hear. I turn to the bald pirate, he's the one from the Pearl when we were tied up.

"Hm, what did you say about parley?" I asked holding my pistol at him.

"The ship is ours gentlemen." Norrington says and his men begin to cheer. _Ha-zar!_ Or some Naval chant that sounds like that. They're taken down to the brig.

"What to do with you?" He wonders looking at me with a furrowed brow.

"I'll just go to the brig, Commodore." I say with a bow not having to be escorted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Pirates...**

The drum beat is good enough to make you shiver. _Thud! Thud! Thud-thud-thud! _A repeated pattern that means you're death is nearing. Here I be, at the gallows. A rope nestled around my neck and another on Jack's - whom is beside me. They've already read out my crimes - piracy and kidnapping, apparently.

The sun beats down on us leaving the day more exhausting, I'm not ready to die... I only just started to live. "Jack Sparrow, be it known-"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack says beside me.

"Is this is Jack?" I ask not looking at him but out at the crowds below.

"I guess it is, love, if it makes you feel any better... I know you're mine. I think I even remember your mother." I hear jack say as he sniffles his nose.

"Really? What's her name?" I face him with a smile.

"Josephine, her name is Josephine." He says, _that is her name!_

"Well, Captain Jack Sparrow, it has been an honour." I say with a nod.

"-Said crimes being in numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling. Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy. Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England." Jack and I smile at each other. "Sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. For these crimes you have been sentenced..." I spot Mr. Cotton's parrot on the banner over the crowd and smile looking up at the sky.

"Thank you Calypso."

"...Until dead." The man's voice says. "May God have mercy on your soul." He adds. The drum pattern repeats more and more after he finishes reading the warrant. The man wearing the leather mask walks over tightening the noose around our necks. The drum beat picks up, _thud-thud-thud-thud..._ They're building up to our dropping.

Suddenly there's a commotion amongst the crowd. William makes his way over. _Will._ As the trapdoor drops William throws his sword at it and Jack stays up. I spread my legs apart having to using my own strength to stay up. The wood digs into my feet like when you sit on a rock. My thigh isn't helping either.

William and the executioner fight around Jack when suddenly William is disarmed and duck. The executioners slice cuts Jack's noose. With the fighting around I know I'm going to have to do this myself... A man and a woman's job, you know?

I breathe in and out before lifting my legs in a tuck jump quickly swinging my bound wrists under and gripping the noose before pulling myself out and dropping down the trapdoor. I run out from the gallows while Jack and Will take care of the guards there. I run up to the fort but someone grips my arms before I can make the jump. "I thought we might have to endure an ill-conceived escape attempt." Commodore Norrington says with a firm grip on my arm. "But not from you," he adds pointing his sword at William as he shoves me into the ring surrounded by his Navy men.

"On your return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me?" Elizabeth's father asks. "By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates."

"Good people." William said in our defence. "If all I've achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, then so be it. My conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington says walking forward along his sword.

"It's right here, between you and them." William replies quietly.

"As is mine." Elizabeth injects standing beside William. _No I have no chance, thanks Elizabeth._

"Elizabeth? Lower you weapons." Her father says. "For goodness sake put them down." He says a bit angrier.

"So this is where you heart truly lies, then?" Commodore Norrington says.

"It is." Elizabeth answers holding William's hand. Commodore Norrington lowers his head slowly. Jack and I stare at each other then watch as Cotton flutters away.

"Well. I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack says loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I think we've all arrived at a special place. Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." Elizabeth's father covers his nose to block out the smell of Jack's bad breath. "I want you to know, I was rooting for you, mate." Jack says to Commodore Norrington. I back off a bit towards the edge of the fort. "Elizabeth." Jack continues as Elizabeth turned around to face him. "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." He bows low then goes a bit further back but closer to the edge like me. "Will... Nice hat." He says simply standing beside me at the fort.

"Friends!" I cheer and Jack shoves me a little to stop me from taking his line.

"This is the day you'll always remember as the day that-" I give him a shove off the edge.

"-As the day that you almost caught the Sparrows!" I cheer back-flipping off the stone and diving into the water after Jack.

"Sail ho!" I hear one of the Naval men say as I reach the air again. Jack and I turn in time to see the Pearl slithering it's way across the water to us.

"Come on, daughter." Jack says as we begin to swim over. The water is beautiful and when we come aboard the Pearl I feel unattached to Calypso. I look up at the fort where Will and Elizabeth are kissing. I hoot loudly for him as Jack and the rest get settled. Jack taking his place at the wheel as Captain of the Black Pearl.


End file.
